Angels Fall Sometimes
by rika08
Summary: While Coruscants sleeps, Luke Skywalker lies awake, gazing at his sleeping wife. Songfic. Josh Turner. angels Fall Sometimes


The sun on Coruscant had set nearly three hours ago. Mush of the planet life had settled in for the night, though one wouldn't not it to be true with the traffic. And in the suit of the Imperial Palace, one would think the residents would be sleeping. To say the least, _one_ of the residents was sleeping. The other, lay silent, his mind drifting off.

Luke Skywalker lay awake in his bedroom. His wife lay next to him, arm wrapped over his chest. Her fiery golden hair tossed around her head, bringing her an even more stunning beauty. Luke watched his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. One of the few times he was able to watch her, without risking her scolding him for being distracted. Yet it was beyond Luke capability. Mara was his wife, and that amazed him. An Imperial Assassin, trained by the Emperor himself, his hand; was Luke's wife. A farm boy from a moisture farm on Tatooine, a Rebel Fighter, Jedi, was married to the woman who had sworn to kill him. An Imperial and a Rebel.

_My chances weren't good she was way out of my reach  
How could she ever fall for some ol' boy like me  
But here she lies asleep tonight in these arms of mine  
And that goes to show angels fall sometimes_

His thoughts travel back to their first meeting. Waking with a blaster to his face wasn't what anyone would call the perfect meeting, but it had set their future into motion. Her hatred for Luke had been the only thing that kept her going after the Emperor had been defeated. And until Mara was hired by Karrde, she hadn't known anything else in life.

Though, after the incident, Mara had stopped trying to kill him. Mara had even joined the academy for a brief time. She had a spirit that couldn't be topped nor contained. Maybe that was why Luke had been attracted to her. Even if he wouldn't openly admit it.

Too many time love had a way of laughing in his face. From his first love, down the the most recent, Callista, Luke had never managed good fortune. He had given up it entirely and focused on his JedI training. But that instant on Nirauan, when Mara and Luke had become one with the Force, Luke knew what he wanted in life. And he found it in Mara.

_She's been here long enough to see that I'm no saint by now  
Every mornin' I wake surprised to find her still around  
The love that she give to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes  
_

Never in his life, had Luke ever thought he would find a love like Mara. With her firey spirit, protecting concern, and neverending passion, Luke could swear he was dreaming. Every step he took in life, Mara was stepping with him. No matter how far he went, he knew Mara was keeping an eye on him. Through their toughest battle, Civil War, and unknown diseases, they had grown stronger. Closer. She gave him strength, hope, comfort, support. She guided him in his darkest moments. She was his light. His hope. His life.

_She brings pieces of heaven every day into my life  
She's been my inspiration with her by my side  
I'm not afraid to dream high  
_

Luke sighed into the night. Reminding himself that he was not dreaming. She lay next to him, as she had for many years. She had made it known, loud and clear, she would stay with him forever. His hand brushed across her soft skin, moving a stray lock of curl from her sleeping face. The hand stayed near her face, tracing her jawbone, chin, and lips.

In the dim lights of the city that reflected off her skin, Mara looked like a Diaithim, from Iego. Her beauty was too rare to be human. And the love she showed for him only increased his thoughts.

_The love that she gives to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes_

Mara shifted in his arms. Her head lay on his chest still.

Luke turned his head from his wifes beauty and stared at the ceiling.

"Luke, get some sleep." Mara whispered.

_Yeah, I thank the Lord angels fall sometimes_

Luke smiled. "Alright Mara."

Carefully, Luke rolled onto his side. Mara's head rose from his chest and rested on the pillows. Luke faced Mara. He pulled her closer to him, leaving his arms around her. Her hands were the only barrier between his chest and hers. Gazing into her soft face, Luke slowly dozed off. Though no dream he entered, could ever replace his reality.


End file.
